A bad day
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Silly one shot story. I was bored, sorry. Yaoi SeiferxZell. From Zell's pov he's having a really bad day and most of it seems to be Seifer's fault. Plz R


A bad day.

I don't know how it happened, it started off as a perfectly normal day. Class was boring, the cafeteria was out of hotdogs the usual stuff.

Seifer was being an ass as usual in the dorm hallways waiting to trip up innocent cadets. Doesn't that guy have anything better to do?

I walked round the corner stopping when I saw him then tried to back up again.

"Hey Chickie."

I winced.

"Where are you going? I thought you're dorm was this way."

"I'm taking the long way round today." I turned to leave.

"But Chickie Chickie."

I groaned as I was pulled back by the collar and enveloped in strong arms. "You can spare a few minutes for me right?"

I glared at him but remained silent as he rested his chin on my shoulder smiling at me. "That's the sprit Chickie."

I sighed. "What do you want Seifer?"

"Want? Who says I want anything?"

"Then why am I here?"

He grinned. "Well now that you mention it."

Here we go. "Y-e-s." I stretched the word out in curiosity.

And then it happened. The impossible! The world must be about to end! Seifer's lips were on mine and he had a hand to my cheek. I froze in shock, maybe horror I wasn't sure- I meant I had never thought of Seifer in that way I had never thought of him as anything but an asshole before… but I guess he's attractive.

He broke the kiss and just looked at me maybe gauging my reaction maybe a little disappointed that I hadn't responded, did he expect me to respond? To kiss him back? To push him away?

Should I be pushing him away? I don't know, I don't hate the guy but that's hardly grounds for a great relationship. Did Seifer want a relationship? The thought was too strange to imagine.

He didn't say anything, he didn't ask me anything he just dropped his hand to his side, turned and slunk off down the corridor.

I was stunned I had expected him to say something maybe tell me that it was all a joke, a bet maybe. Kiss the Chicken Wuss for 10 gil, I think I would have killed him if that was the case but then would I rather have him confess his undying love for me instead?

I almost felt guilty, I felt… bad for_ Seifer._

God this was turned into a strange day. Should I go find him? And say… What? Let him down easy? I'm sure Seifer could handle it, he's not a schoolgirl.

I opened the door to the dorm that I shared with a roommate and was surprised to see Fujin sitting on the sofa with a bag of her things on the coffee table.

"Fujin?"

She glanced up.

"What are you doing here?"

"MOVING IN."

"What! Why?"

"YOU GAY."

"Err- Well- yeah and-?"

"SAFE."

I blinked in confusion. "Huh? Don't you live with Raijin?"

"He kissed me." She said normally.

I was the first time I had heard her speak normally. "Huh? H-He kissed you? Well that's great!"

She glared at me.

"Isn't it great?"

"NO!"

"But you're always together."

"Friends only."

"So you moved out?"

She nodded.

"And you want to live here?"

"Nowhere else."

"What about with Seifer?"

She looked up sharply. "Raijin wouldn't like that."

"And he'd like you living with me?"

"You're gay."

"Oh I get it! I'm not going to be a threat but… he thinks Seifer will be?"

She nodded. "He knows."

"Knows?"

"About me and Seifer."

I blinked. "There's a you and Seifer?"

"Not yet but there will be."

"Oh." I paused feeling a little confused. "…So Seifer likes… you?"

"I don't know."

"But you like Seifer?"

She nodded.

"Oh…. Dear." Why did I get the feeling I was in the middle of this? Fujin wanted to stay with me because Raijin kissed her and she doesn't want him she wants Seifer who wants… me. Why is everything so complicated?

She was glaring at me again. "Why? Don't you think he'd want me?" She folded her arms.

"Err- Well-"

"What's wrong with me!"

"Nothing! You're great! I just-err-"

"Yes?"

"I didn't-err-think that… maybe Seifer wasn't into… um…"

"Into?"

"Your… type."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with my type?"

"Nothing! I mean- it-it's not you it's Seifer I don't think he-"

"Are you blaming my beloved!" She looked homicidal again and an angry Fujin was a dangerous Fujin.

"I-I-I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

She looked calmer. "So you see why I'm staying here."

"Err- I don't know Fujin I only have a sofa and-"

"I can have your bed."

"I-What!"

"You can sleep on your sofa." She told me.

"But-"

She glared at me. "Unless you want me to tell Raijin you decided you weren't gay after all and kissed me."

I gaped. "You wouldn't do that."

"Really? I wouldn't, are you sure?"

I frowned. "You're so… mean." Way to sound like Rinoa.

"Thank you." She smirked. "Now take my bags to MY room."

Seifer was sitting at a table in the cafeteria on his own when I stormed in, a couple of people greeted me but I ignored them and went straight up to Seifer's table he had his back away from me chatting to someone at the next table. I slammed my hands down on the wooden top. The room went quiet and everyone looked at me as if I'd grown two heads, challenging Seifer was not something you did if you wanted to live. The blonde spun round instantly pissed until he saw it was me.

"We need to talk." I snapped.

"Fine."

I looked round at all the cadets watching us. "Alone." I added.

He shrugged. "Lead the way."

I walked out of the room knowing Seifer would follow me and not looking back to check if he was. I ducked into the deserted car park and turned to face Seifer.

"What?" He asked.

Like he didn't know.

"Look." I pointed a finger at him. "I'm having a really bad day so far it all seems to be your fault."

He blinked innocently. "Hmm?"

I sighed. "I was kicked out of my bed by Fujin!"

His eyes narrowed. "You and Fujin?"

I made a face. "Ugh no! She moved out of her dorm because of Raijin and in with me."

"Because of Raijin and that's my fault because-?"

"Because Raijin kissed her and he's your friend and she wants you, which is why she's living with me instead of you!"

He paused and then burst out laughing.

I frowned. "What?"

He continued to laugh.

"What! Stop laughing! This isn't funny! Seifer!"

"Fu doesn't want me."

"She does! She told me!"

He sniggered. "Aww did little Chickie get his wires crossed?"

I glared at him. "Well I'm just telling you this is your mess and it's ruining my life! I want my bed back!"

He leered at me. "You know if Fujin has your bed you can always share mine."

I leaned back as he leaned in until I was almost bent in half.

"No thanks." I moved to brush past him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close, chest to chest. I felt his hot breath on my face and bit my lip as a pink blush travelled up my cheeks.

"Sure? You're blushing." He whispered into my ear, lips brushing my skin as he spoke.

"I- Well- you know it's hot- out here- in…. December."

He chuckled. "Right…. I kissed you earlier."

I gave him a frightened sideways look. "Yeah I did notice that."

"And?" His lips grazed my throat and I closed my eyes letting him plant kisses along my jaw line until I remembered why I was here.

I pushed him away. "No."

He frowned. "What?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not? You wanted to a minute ago."

"Not here."

He grinned. "We could go back to your room."

"Fujin's there remember?"

"Or mine?"

I frowned. "Not until you talk to her."

He groaned and tried to draw me back in but I bounced back. "Sort things out with Fujin!"

He paused looking thoughtful. "If do what you want and get Fujin to move out…" He grinned. "Do I get what I want?"

I didn't even have to ask what he wanted I could imagine, especially with the way he was looking at me.

I swallowed. "Err-" I glanced at him then at my feet than back at him again. "F-Fine."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Get her out first and make sure she doesn't come back."

"Done."

I followed Seifer all the way to my dorm to make sure he didn't back out. I looked into my bedroom and there she was sitting on MY bed.

"WHAT?" She asked me.

I pushed Seifer into the room. "Seifer needs to talk to you." I said, shutting the door behind them and leaving them to it.

I thought an hour would do it after that I went back slowly, I almost turned back when I saw Raijin coming my way. He smirked at me but didn't say anything except for muffled laughter as he left.

I frowned but continued to my dorm to find no sign of Fujin or her things. I sighed in relief.

"She moved out."

I jumped in shock turning to see Seifer lounging on my bed.

"Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"

"I did what you wanted." He had one arm folded behind his head.

"That's… good." I edged around the bed.

"So why not come over here and keep me company hmm?"

I hesitated. "Umm…. Maybe tomorrow."

I was close to the bathroom when a long arm reached out and grabbed me. Before I could get away I was in his lap, his chin was on my shoulder and his lips were on my throat. "There you are pretty Chickie."

A hand parted my shirt and disappeared inside causing me to groan.

"Nice bed you got here Chickie, pretty of room for two." He turned my head with one hand and kissed me.

-

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over right into another warm body. My eyes widened.

Seifer reached over and answered the phone, which horrified me more once I remembered he was Seifer and how he got there.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah it's me." He smirked and I groaned.

I could imagine the shock, the horror that whoever was on the phone was going though.

"I slept here." He paused and chuckled. "Why? Well-err- Zell was were up late playing cards and-" His voice held amusement.

He laughed. "Well okay yeah, you guessed it." He held out the phone to me.

"It's Irvine."

I groaned. "Hello?"

"You and Seifer!"

I sighed. "I know it's weird but-" I held the phone away from my ear as he went off into a rant.

Seifer chuckled and got up to get dressed. I watched him stand up completely naked, studying him and only half listening to what Irvine was saying.

"Uhuh yeah-err- hang on there's some one at the door." I put down the phone to pull on some boxers and open the door. Why did everybody want to see me when I had the enemy in my bed?

I opened the door to Fujin who was smirking at me.

"Ahh!" I jumped back. Why was she here now! When I was sleeping with her beloved.

"That's a nice way to greet me."

"Err- Sorry but now's not a good time."

"Is Seifer around?"

I frowned. "What?"

"Seifer is he still here?"

"How did you-"

She smirked. "He wanted you."

"You knew? But I thought-"

"Seifer's gay, I've known that for years."

"Then you don't-"

She chuckled. "You're so dense."

I stared at her and jumped when a chest bumped into my back. A dressed Seifer smirked at us.

"Hey Fu."

"Seifer, sleep well? Or at all?" She smirked

I glanced between the two stopping on Fujin. "You never-"

She shook her head.

"And you-" I looked at Seifer. "You Asshole!"

They laughed.

"You tricked me into your bed!"

"Well if you had been more willing in the first place-"

"So it's my fault?"

He grinned and gave me a kiss. "It's been fun Chickie, I'll see you later." He stepped past me and out the door with Fujin.

"You're not coming within a hundred mile radius of me EVER again!" I yelled down the corridor after him.

They just laughed as they disappeared from sight.

END


End file.
